


Omega Spanking

by Metal_fist_of_Hydra



Series: Stars, Plums and Bones [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Brock Rumlow, Domestic Violence, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Brock Rumlow, Omega Bucky Barnes, Spanking, omega!Rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_fist_of_Hydra/pseuds/Metal_fist_of_Hydra
Summary: Brock is sassy during Sam's visit.His Alpha isn't putting up with his shit.WARNING: mild domestic violence.Comment, comments are for me like rain for the desert:)





	Omega Spanking

Work moved here; https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468592/chapters/28377500


End file.
